villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adrian Ripburger
Background Born on June 11, 1967, Adrian Ripburger was the Vice President of Corley Motors. It is not known what he did before, but he worked alongside the benevolent Malcom Corley for many years. As time went on, however, they grew to resent each other. Malcom Corley always suspected that there was something odd about Ripburger, but had business know-how and killer instincts that he respected. Corley was more of a visionary and more alive to the culture of those who used and purchased his products, whereas Ripburger was the financial tycoon. Ripburger certainly had a dark side to him and was the antithesis to Malcom Corley's personality. While Corley was flawed, he was still a good person. Ripburger was cold, ruthless and cunning, and would do anything it took to ensure that Corley Motors was his. Malcom Corley had an affair with his secretary and she birthed Maureen, his only daughter. Ripburger convinced him to keep the affair and his daughter a secret. Malcolm lived with the guilt his entire life, while Maureen was raised by an uncle. After years of being treated as a 'stuffed shirt' by Malcom Corley, he began to feel embittered. He even went so far as begin plotting his murder. The Events of Full Throttle By the year 2041, Malcolm Corley was quite old as was Ripburger. Malcolm Corley was dying of cancer and was about to announce his successor at the annual Corley Motors shareholders meeting. Ripburger is not only waiting for him to die so that he can take over the company, he is actively plotting his demise. Enter Ben, a leader of a biker gang known as the Polecats. The Polecats have been involved in some criminal activity in the past, but they are not as brutal as the Rottwheelers, nor are as psychotic as the Vultures, and certainly not as enigmatic as the Cavefish. Ben unceremoniously rides over Corley's limo, going so far as to smash the little Cherub decoration on the hood of the car. Corley considers the Polecats to be the quintessential example of a biker club to represent them at the shareholder's meeting. Corley meets them at a Pub, where he is well received by Ben and the other members of the gang. Ripburger decides to enter and interrupt, offering Ben an opportunity to escort Malcom Corley to the shareholders meeting. Ben adamantly rejects his offer, saying that his club will 'not be anyone's goons for hire'. After stepping outside to speak to Ripburger as to why he solicited them in the first place, Ripburger's bodyguard appears to strike Ben over the head with a two by four. They then throw Ben in a dumpster and sabotage his motorcycle. Ripburger lies to Corley and says that Ben was persuaded to escort Ripburger and Corley to the shareholder's meeting. Corley, Ripburger, and the rest of the Polecats leave. When Ben comes to, he finds out that the cowardly bartender, Quahog has his keys. After a confrontation, Ben finds out that Quahog was coerced into stalling him. Quahog retrieves Ben's keys and Ben leaves. Quahog mentions that Ripburger intends to kill Ben and make it look like an accident, and that they are plotting to ambush the Polecats. Category:Male Villains Category:Business Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Social Darwinists Category:Elitist Category:Rich Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Old Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Frauds